


Jealous

by TheRookBook



Series: The Rookie (Tumblr Request) [5]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Secret Relationship, post training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRookBook/pseuds/TheRookBook
Summary: Aye! Thanks for reading!! This was a recent request from Tumblr. Comment and let me know what you think! See you at the next one!Join me on Tumblr @TheRookieBook!
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Series: The Rookie (Tumblr Request) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! Thanks for reading!! This was a recent request from Tumblr. Comment and let me know what you think! See you at the next one! 
> 
> Join me on Tumblr @TheRookieBook!

The very first call of the day and the guy runs. Most of the people she had to chase Lucy caught them after a couple of minutes if that, but this guy was like an Olympic sprinter. He got the jump on them when he saw them roll up and he bolted out the door.   
  
"Go get him," Tim told her as he watched the guy get farther and farther away from them. Lucy huffs as she exited the car and started chasing after the guy. She heard the tire screech behind her as Tim slammed the gas to go cut the guy off.   
  
She could see that she was slowly gaining on the fleeing man. Those long morning runs with Jackson and John were finally paying off. Lucy turned the corner of the alley to see the man hunched over gasping for breath. "Hey," she yelled causing him to look up at her. She saw the flash of panic wash over his face. "Damn it," she muttered when he turned and started running away again. Where the hell was Tim?  
  
Once again, she hears the screech of the tires, this time as the car comes to a halt causing the man to slam right into the side. Lucy ran up to them breathing heavily. She grabs the guy by his arm and pulls him to his feet. Firmly pressing his body against the hood of the shop, she pulls out her cuffs and cuffs the man. "One day you're going to do the chasing," she says casting a heated look Tim's way.   
  
"That day isn't today though is it," he teased playfully as both Lucy and the man caught their breaths.   
  
"That was hot," the man says emphatically after Lucy pulls him off the hood of the car. "Do you let her do this every day," he continues directing his question at Tim. All he earned in response was a hardened glare.   
  
A small smile graces her face as she moves the man towards the back of the patrol car and puts him in the backseat. She turns back towards Tim, her smile still present on her face. It falls quickly when she notices the scowl on her former training officer's face. "Does it makes you feel good getting hit on by some low hanging fruit Officer Chen?"   
  
Lucy swallowed heavily. He never really used his TO voice anymore. "No, sir. It's just comical."   
  
"Good," he says shortly before walking to the other side of the car and climbing in the driver seat. Lucy couldn't stop her grin from resurfacing after he walked away.   
  
Lucy opened the passenger door and slid into her seat. She glanced over at Tim beside her. She could see he was starting to get frustrated already.   
  
"I would get arrested every day if you were the one doing it hot lady cop," she heard the guy say proudly from the back seat. She couldn't contain the laughter that escaped her lips.   
  
"Her name is Officer Chen," Tim barks looking in the review mirror, his glare not affecting the guy. He turns sharply to Lucy who immediately sobers up under his watchful eyes.   
  
"Oh, that makes it hotter," the guy adds causing Lucy to laugh again and Tim's eyes to lock on him through the review mirror. "Yo Officer Chen are you single," the man asks after a minute.  
  
Lucy has to hold back a grin because she can already feel Tim's eyes on her. "Actually yes, I am."   
  
"How? A hot lady cop like yourself, it should be illegal."   
  
This time she can't stop the smile breaking across the face. "Just haven't met the right person yet."   
  
"Any man that doesn't find you attractive needs to get their eyes checked immediately. I swear if my old lady looked like you, we would never leave the bedroom."   
  
Lucy had to bite her cheek to prevent herself from bursting into laughter. She saw Tim look over his shoulder quickly at the guy before focusing his attention back on the road.   
The whole ride back to the station, he was hitting on Lucy trying to sweet-talk his way into a lesser charge, but she knew better than that. When they pulled into the sally port, Tim hit the brakes a little too hard causing the guy to fly forward. His seatbelt being the only reason he didn't hit the metal cage.   
  
They take him to booking quickly. Tim noticed the man's eyes were locked on Lucy's behind as she led them to booking earning him a smack on the back of the head. When Tim sits him down on the bench, Lucy walks behind him and cuffs the guy to the bench before walking back in front beside Tim.   
  
"When I get out of here can I get your number," the man asks looking up at Lucy.   
  
"No," Tim snaps beside her causing both Lucy and the guy to look at him.   
  
"Are you two together or something?"   
  
"No," both say firmly at the same time.   
  
The man's eyes flicker between them for a moment before he starts again. "Well, officer hardass seems to want some of what Officer Chen has."   
  
Tim's hand is making contact with the back of his head again before he could process it. "Ouch," the man yelps in surprise. "Oh, he definitely wants some of Officer Chen."   
  
Tim rolls his eyes as walks away from Lucy and the guy. Stuff like this shouldn't get to him, but it does. Moments later, he's joined by Lucy in the bullpen of the station a teasing smirk on her face as she walks up to him. "So," she says as they turn and head back towards the shop.   
  
"Do you want to do burpees, Chen," he asks flatly. He wasn't her training officer anymore but was still her senior officer.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shut your mouth."   
  
"Yes sir," she replies quickly as they walk into the bay.   
  
The rest of the shift was going to be fun.   
\--  
It was later after shift and Lucy was sitting on her couch in her apartment sipping on a glass of red wine. After a long shift, she needed to relax. She smiled gleefully when she heard the knock on her door. She knew it was just by the knock.   
  
"I knew you'd show up," she teased opening the door. Lucy turned and headed back towards the couch. She heard the door close after he walked in. "Surprise it took you so long," she ribbed laying down across the couch. "Were you jealous?"   
  
His laughter filled the apartment. "I don't get jealous," he stated flatly walking over to join her on the couch. "Up," he demanded causing Lucy to roll her eyes and sit up. He nestled into the crook of the couch where her head was testing.   
  
Lucy leaned back against his chest after he sat down making himself at home. "You sure looked jealous. The look on your face when he asked if I was single almost sent me rolling out of the car alone," she teased. "Then when he called me hot, haha. I was mainly playing along to mess with you, I could care less what he thought."   
  
She heard him hum above her. Lucy tilted her head back to look at him. "Oh, you were jealous," she squeals. "I knew it," she cheered boastfully. "Who would have thought that Tim Bradford was the jealous type?"   
  
"I don't get jealous," he repeated once again moving his blue eyes from the tv to look at Lucy beside him. "Okay maybe a little," he finally admitted grinning at the smile that spread across her features.   
  
"Don't worry, I kind of liked it."   
  
"Oh yeah," he asked leaning towards her.   
  
"Yeah," she said softly right before his lips met hers. Skillfully, he moved them to where she was lying beneath him, their kiss never breaking. In all honestly, they could probably stay like this all night, but neither was opposed to taking it to the bedroom. 


End file.
